1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an imaging apparatus including an accessory shoe to which an external accessory device can be attached.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is an imaging apparatus including an accessory shoe to which an external accessory device such as a flash unit for illuminating an object is attached, as discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,623,773.
In such an accessory shoe, when a connection portion provided in an external accessory device is pressed against a pair of engagement portions formed in the direction perpendicular to the attachment direction of the external accessory device, the external accessory device is fixed to the accessory shoe.
In the accessory shoe discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,623,773, if a force to tilt the front side of an upper portion of an attached external accessory device backward (force F2 in FIG. 8) is applied to the external accessory device, a stress concentrates on a pair of engagement portions of an accessory shoe member. More specifically, a large stress is generated on the front side of the pair of engagement portions in the attachment direction of the external accessory device. Particularly, an attached external accessory device having the larger size in the height direction is subjected to the larger stress on the front side of the pair of engagement portions due to the principle of the leverage.
A large stress cannot be received by the accessory shoe member (shoe plate 18) in the shape discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,623,773. This may result in deformation of the accessory shoe member.